


Ghost Stories

by RockLobsterr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a quote from buzzfeed unsolved, Hagakure talks about cryptids, Leon forces himself to listen, M/M, Oneshot, Pillow Talk, implied sex, kissing the homies, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockLobsterr/pseuds/RockLobsterr
Summary: “Do you tell ghost stories after sex?” - Shane Madej, Buzzfeed unsolvedYes, absolutely.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Ghost Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hagakureon doesn’t get enough love, so I’m currently in the process of writing several actually decently written fics about them because dumbass rights, but when I heard this quote, I immediately got this idea. So here’s a dumb little story about telling “ghost” stories after sex.

A soft panting filled the room, the sound of two people winding down after a night of “video games”. Leon Kuwata rolled himself off of his friend and on to his respective pillow, staring up at the ceiling fan and wondering what the fuck just happened.  
“That was pretty awesome, dude.” Yasuhiro commented, causing the baseball player to turn in his direction. He intended on saying something like ‘I’m not gay!’, but something about seeing Hagakure all disheveled like this was doing something to him. Maybe he was a little gay.  
“Yeah.” He agreed, pulling the covers up onto his shoulders. His body had calmed down enough to realize how cold the fortune teller’s apartment was. Suddenly, he felt the warmth of an arm snaking around him and pulling him close. “What are you doing?” He asked in a tone a little too aggressive to be using on the guy he just had sex with.  
“Relax, I just wanna hold you, Leo-chi.” Hiro stated. Leon considered protesting, but the clairvoyant’s arms were more warm and welcoming than ever.  
“That’s cool.” He agreed, placing his own arms over his friend in return. And so they stayed like that, all cuddled up to each other, not a word between them. But of course, the silence had to be broken.  
“So there’s this bridge in the mountains. it’s pretty far from here, the Akaishi Mountains, you know where I mean.”  
“What?” The ginger looked up at Hiro with a look of confusion. “The hell are you talking about, man?”  
“Well it isn’t man-made.” The fortune teller continued. “They tell you it is when you ask, because I did ask a couple of people, but the stories weren’t consistent.”  
“Where’s this even going?”  
“I’m getting there.” Hiro assured. “This bridge is pretty janky, it’s obvious a human didn’t make it. I know what made it.” He looked dead serious.  
“I-“ Leon stopped himself from saying something stupid and sighed. “What made it then?” His question made the clairvoyant beam.  
“There’s a wendigo in Mount Aino and I saw it.” This response elicited laughter from the redhead.  
“There’s a what?”  
“A wendigo!” Hiro repeated. “They spawn from cannibalism.”  
“Why are you telling me a ghost story right now of all times? Is this supposed to be sexy?” He asked, still snickering at his friend’s sheer obliviousness. Hiro tensed at the word ‘ghost’.  
“H-hey! Shut up, it’s not a ghost story, I saw it!” He insisted, pouting ever so slightly.  
“So who’d you eat then?”  
“I didn’t eat anyone! C’mon dude, I’m vegetarian.” He thought for a moment longer. “Well except for stuff like hot wings and burgers, other than that, I’m totally vegetarian.”  
“I’ve seen you eat 40 chicken nuggets in one sitting before.” Leon reminded him.  
“Other than that!” The clairvoyant protested.  
“Right.”  
“Okay, so anyways” Yasuhiro went back to his account. “I was hiking in the mountains, and there it was, sitting in the trees. He looked at me and I looked at him and our eyes looked at each other.”  
“What color were they?”  
“Purple.”  
“Of course.”  
“I was really afraid, but he scampered off into the depths of the mountain and I never saw him again.” And with that, Hagakure ended his tale.  
“Why didn’t he eat you or something?” The baseball player questioned.   
“I wear cryptid repellent when I go on hikes. They’re pretty attracted to me for some reason, I think it’s my psychic ability.”  
“You sure you weren’t high?” The redhead asked before yawning and resting his head on the other man’s chest. The fortune teller idly played with Leon’s hair.  
“My mom was there, she saw it too.” He insisted.  
“Was she high?”  
“Uhhhhhhh”  
“You’re so dumb.” Leon pressed a small kiss to the clairvoyant’s lips before nuzzling himself into his neck.  
“Hey, I think I like you.”  
“Same.”  
“Wanna grab breakfast in the morning? I can show you where I buy my super swanky fortune telling gear.”  
“Sounds cool.”  
“Cool.” And with those final words, the pair fell asleep, still intertwined with each other.


End file.
